The goals of this study are: to evaluate the safety and effectiveness of Doxil in the long-term treatment of AIDS-related Kaposi's Sarcoma (K.S.): to assess Doxil for K.S. patients who discontinued treatment from another K.S. therapy because of inadequate efficacy or unacceptable toxicity: to provide a defined protocol for K.S. patients for whom Doxil therapy is believed to be indicated.